Virgin in the Night
by w1kk3d
Summary: Luna recognizes a small pony, and decides to take her out on a small adventure. The two soon find love and Fluttershy's wounded heart is healed by the princess.  Short story. small problem loading part  chapter  3 :  not all of it is there.
1. Chapter One

Luna pushed a pebble around in the dirt with her hoof. The moon seemed to be directly above the hill where she stood. Luna looked down at the pebble, and decided to kick it off of the steepest side of the hill. It rolled down with very soft thuds. She turned to walk down the path when she saw a tree off in the distance illuminated slightly. The thought that somepony might be enjoying her night made her smile. She walked over to the tree, saw it was a home, and could hear small patters of creatures scurrying about.

Walking around the side, she went through a fence and saw a small familiar pony. "Please everyone, it's very late you shouldn't be playing these games." The small pony said softly, trying to get them to listen. The animals were all running around and playing a game what seemed to be tag. Luna watched the small pony as she arched her back, with her back side in the air, bending over to talk to the smaller animals.

Luna took a few more steps into the gated area and spoke with her royal commanding voice. "Creatures, if you are to live under the care of this young pony then you must go by her rules. She cares for you, and you MUST respect her." The creatures shuddered and scurried into their homes. Peeking out to make sure Luna wasn't going to come closer to them. Luna stood firm as the animals receded into their homes. With her head held high she approached the young pony. Luna was about to speak but was interrupted.

"Oh Princess, please try to keep your voice down, I didn't want to scare the poor things, just get them down for the night." The small pony said softly, doing her best not to meet the royal's eye line. Luna was slightly taken aback for a moment at the pony's words. "But, I do of course appreciate the help, your highness." Luna continued to look at the pony. Her soft main, clean an unfeathered, even after chasing around the animals and trying to keep them under control. The small pony carried herself with such grace and poise, Luna tried to remember her name.

"Fluttershy, is it?" Luna said softly.

"Ye-yes ma'am." Fluttershy said with a slight squeak in her voice, and backing away. The same oony who had helped her get in touch with the citizens of Ponyville. Without the young pony's help, she would still be feared by everyone. She wanted to thank the pony, but couldn't find the words. She thought for a moment, and seeing her beauty couldn't resist but wonder if the pony would be interested in a small night out.

"I apologize for frightening any of your little friends; I simply wanted to help you." Luna said with a small smile.

"Oh," said Fluttershy, "Thank you." Still not meeting her gaze, Fluttershy turned and padded at the ground below her. Luna watched her movements. Such grace, every movement was so fluid, and with ease. As if the pony was weightless. Her coat bright and yellow, seemed almost somber in the moonlight. Fluttershy, finally gaining the courage to look up into Luna's eyes, "Is… Is there something you need, princess?" Luna looked into the pony's eyes. They were an unusual shade of blue, like the ocean. Luna loved the moonbeams that reflected off of them. The way the small pony's body was shaped, seeing everything so perfect. Her coat looked so soft, and from the distance, Luna wanted feel it; to softly run her leg along the tiny pegasus' curves.

"Yes," Luna started, knew if she just left, the beautiful pony would just go into her home, but she couldn't let her go. "I would like you to come with me."

"Now?" Fluttershy said with muffled surprise.

"Yes," Luna replied, "I… Believe I heard an animal, a strange one, near the Everfree forest, and was wondering if you could identify it."

Just the thought of the Everfree forest made Fluttershy shake for a moment, "Oh, but couldn't it wait till morning your highness? I am so very tired." Her voice shaking.

Luna saw the pony's body quivering, and her eyes glaze over. Luna knew the pony was frightened. "I promise I will protect you. Don't you trust your leader?"

Fluttershy gazed up at Luna, noticing how her main seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, and the moon on her flank seemed to glow with the light that hit it. Fluttershy felt warmer somehow, as if there were an electric feeling inside her that she didn't know. "Well, um, if it's important to you, your highness, I guess I should go with you." Fluttershy felt slightly more at ease. "Sh-should I bring anything? Just to be safe?"

Luna gave a reassuring smile, "Just your beautiful face. Any creature we come across could only melt at the sight of your eyes." A small smile and bashful 'thank you' nod was all Fluttershy could say in response. "The night is my time, you will be safe with me young one."

"Yes, princess." Fluttershy said softly, stepping towards her.

"Please," Said the royal, "Call me Luna." Fluttershy stared into her eyes as the moon seemed to grow brighter in them. The two turned and began walking out of the gated area.


	2. Chapter Two

The two walked along the path silently. Fluttershy being as quiet as Luna expected. She thought back to when Fluttershy had helped her speak with the ponies in Ponyville. She had always spoken with the same tone, the same demanding and conquering voice as she was taught sense being a young filly. She cherished the thought of spending time with such a sweet pony like Fluttershy, and she knew she had to spend time with her this night.

Fluttershy walked along ide princess Luna, taking frequently larger steps and occasionally doing a small trot to keep up with her stride. Luna wasn't much bigger than her, but she was definitely a stronger more agile pony. Fluttershy liked that about her though. She was so meek and humble, quiet and soft, that when she met someone who was stronger, and could hold their own, she wanted to stand by their side, and know she would be safe. Perhaps that's why she liked Rainbow Dash so much, but after being turned down twice, she was afraid to put her heart out again.

Luna guided Fluttershy off of the path and up a hill near the edge of the Everfree forest. Fluttershy's stomach began to churn as she looked into the almost pitch black blanket that filled the gaps of the outlying trees. "Oh dear," she said softly. Fluttershy then looked up at Luna, who was standing tall, staring into the void of the Everfree forest, she did not shake or even bat an eye lash as the leaves of the brush almost imperceptibly shivered and whispered a rustle to the night. Luna stood firm, and Fluttershy's stomach seemed to slowly calm down. Her eyes drifted to look at the princess' haunches. They were strong, firm, and reminded her of Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy looked away for a moment at the thought of her old love. Luna noticed her movements.

Stepping closer to Fluttershy, Luna, gently spread her wing out and softly placed it on small pony's back. Fluttershy jumped slightly, and looked up into Luna's eyes. "Is something troubling you, beautiful?" Luna asked with a gentle smile and reassuring eyes.

"N-no, it's nothing your highness." Flutterhy's voice trailed off as she spoke. Luna's wing pressed against the pony's side, and Fluttershy instinctively moved closer to her. Their sides met and Fluttersh began to feel warm. Luna felt the small pony's heart beginning to beat faster.

"Is there anything you would like to tell your princess?" Luna asked in a suggestive tone.

"I-it's nothing really," Fluttershy began. She tried to talk more but but tears began to form in her eyes. Luna didn't know the pony's past with the magnificent flyer. Fluttershy turned her head into Luna's side and softly nuzzled her head against it. Luna's wing slid over the pony to shield her from the cold.

Standing there for a moment, Fluttershy gathered her thoughts, and stared into the Everfree forest. "So, uhm, what was this creature? Or rather, what did it sound like."

Luna looked at the small pony and brought back her wing and stared into the forest. She was thinking of some sort of sound to make up. "It was… Almost a hiss, but a roar." Said Luna half confidently.

Fluttershy turned her head to the side, clearly showing her confusion. But still thinking, she didn't want to let down her princess. "Well, maybe I just need to hear it first or something." said Fluttershy.

Luna took a step towards the Everfree forest, and padded a hoof on the ground. "Do you think you will be able to come?"

Fluttershy looked at her nervously; she had made it this close to the edge, and trees were only a few yards down from the bottom of the hill. She looked down at the ground and pushed a small clump of dirt with her hoof. "Umm…" said Fluttershy, "Are you sure we have to go in?" 

Luna wanted to break the pony out of her shell; she knew that Fluttershy would trust her if she could impress her somehow. She decided to start walking towards the tree line. Fluttershy watched her walk on and suddenly grew very nervous. Luna began getting farther, and farther away, and Fluttershy's knees began to shake. A glowing bug flew right in front of her face, after a small jump and a muffled scream, Fluttershy sped towards Luna, now at the edge of the Everfree forest. As she took a step towards the forest, Luna looked down at her; Fluttershy was visibly shaking. Luna walked right beside her and started to slowly pick up the pace of each step, keeping Fluttershy right by her side.

Fluttershy's eyes darted around the forest and continued to check and make sure Luna was right beside her. She was nervous but as long as she didn't wander from Luna, she would be safe. The thought alone sent more shivers down her spine. Luna only looked ahead and down at Fluttershy to give reassuring smiles.

They continued walking through the woods until they reached a small clearing. It was a small little hill, almost a bump with large trees surrounding it. Luna walked up and stood there and Fluttershy looked around, checking every angle something could sneak up on her from. Luna looked up at the cloud, they hadn't walked very far at all but she was sure the young pony wouldn't agree with that statement in the slightest. "Would you like to go back?" said Luna softly, "this is a little ways in, if you would like to turn back I wouldn't blame you. "

"Could-err, if it's okay with you princess, I would just like to wait here for a moment." Fluttershy said, still looking around.

"Certainly, my sweet." Luna replied. She knelt down and sparked up a small fire for the two of them. Fluttershy lay down beside it. Luna stood and walked over to where the Fluttershy was resting. Lowering herself to the ground, and spreading her wing over Fluttershy as she had done before; only this time, Fluttershy reacted more contentedly. She leaned against Luna's side and stared into the fire, watching the flames dance in the air, and sparks landing on the ground below.

Luna stuck her head out, and nuzzled a few stray hairs away from Fluttershy's face. Fluttershy blushed, and looked at the ground. "There shouldn't be anything in the way of that beautiful face of yours." Luna said softly into Fluttershy's ear.

"Um, thank you your highness." Fluttershy said in a barely audible tone, trailing off at the end. She looked up at Luna and saw the reflection of the night sky in her eyes. The stars seemed to twinkle on their own, and Fluttershy could see one shoot across. "I…" She started, but couldn't think of anything to say. She wanted to complement the princess somehow, but didn't want to sound forced, or generic. "You have beautiful eyes." She managed to say. Luna smiled. "You probably get complements all the time." Fluttershy , and her gaze returned to the flames.

"Yes," Luna said "But none that I appreciate more than from such a cute little pony like you." Luna leaned down and kissed Fluttershy on the cheek.


	3. Chapter Three

Luna's feathers glided across Fluttershy's back. The first sparked and crackled, it's warm flams danced and the visual illusions had conquered Fluttershy's attention. Luna was keeping an ever watchful eye out for anything suspicious. She Felt the Little pony's heart thump slowly against her side. Luna was busy trying to think of a reason to keep the two of them out a little while longer. She looked down at the pony staring into the fire, and nuzzled her cheek a little bit.

Fluttershy turned and looked up at Luna, eyes wide and a small content smile, "Yes princess?" she said softly.  
>Luna started to blush, just from gazing into her eyes. "Oh," she began "I just wanted to feel your coat. It seems so soft and…" she trailed off for a moment, leaned her head down and rubbed her long neck against Fluttershy's head, "it is…"<p>

Fluttershy closed her eyes and cherished the touch. She hadn't felt like this in quite some time. Fluttershy thought back to when her and Rainbow Dash were still flirting, or, what seemed lkek flirting to Fluttershy. She had misread her many times and it had cost her a chunk of her heart on more than one occasion. There was not much left, and just the few moments spent with Luna, it seemed like there was some part of her heart that was starting move and beginning to grow.

"Have you heard the noise of the creature again yet?" Asked Fluttershy. "I have tried to listen but I haven't heard anything like you said. I am trying though, I'm sorry." Fluttershy looked down. Luna watched her, even the slightest movements were so graceful, and she could watch her all night.

"Princess?"

"Yes, my sweet." Luna replied, as Fluttershy looked back up into her eyes.

"I wasn't exactly… uhm… trying to listen." She said softly, trailing off at the end of her sentence.

Luna leaned down and kissed Fluttershy. Fluttershy kissed her back. The two of them lay there, locked for a moment; locked in time. Luna slowly pulled back and replied to Fluttershy's earlier statement. "Neither was I."

Leaning down again Luna brought gently pressed on Fluttershy's shoulders, causing her to role over on her back side. Fluttershy blusshed and moved her front legs down to to cover her exposed tummy. Luna smiled and gently started kissing down her neck, pausing at her collar bone to stick her tongue out and tickle the little pony. She quickly returned to the small kisses and slowly, Fluttershy spread her two front legs appart allowing Luna to continue down.

Luna moved to position herself ove the top of Fluttershy, then took a step back so her head rested comfortably of the yellow pony's exposed front. Luna picked up the kissing where she left off. Glidding her lips across the tummy she continued down father growing closser to where Fluttershy's legs are.

Fluttershy's heart began to beat faster. She had imagined this in her mind over and over, the only difference being it was Rainbow Dash. But she felt that this was in no way negative. Who would have guessed such a beautiful allicorn, let alone the gorgeous Princess Luna herself would be the one to take he mind away. She felt Lunas lips began to reach their destination. Fluttershy tensed for a minute, snapping her mind back to the moment at hand. She wouldn't want to miss it.

Luna got to the top of Fluttershy's slit. Sticking her tongue out and searching around the top for her clittoris with her tongue. FLuttershy beggan to wriggle slightly, but Luna moved her hooves to hold her still. Luna continued to lick slowly, moving her tongue in small circles. After a moment of circling her tongue she started slidin it up and dow, between the two binding walls that held the little pony's happyness.

Fluttershy had never felt this good before, she knew her heart was racing faster than she had ever felt it. She whimppered softly, rolling her head around in the grass. Her main began to loose its shape as she did so, and grew worse as Luna used her magic to hold and stroke Flutteshy's head. Fluttershy suddely felt her body leaving the ground, her wings were tucked tightly against her body. It was Luna, holding her just above the ground, angling Fluttershy's body so Luna could easily slip her tongue back inside her as far as possible.

Moving her tongue in slowly, Luna began spinning rubbing her tongue around every inch. Feeling the moist skin against her tongue felt good. Luna had not been able to do this to anypony for quite some time. "Wha..." Fluttershy started. SHe didn't know what she could possibly say. She wasn't even thinking too clearly. The sound had just escaped her. Luna brought up a small beam of magic in the shape of a hoof to gently place on Fluttershy's lips.

Luna continued on for what seemed like hours, kissing and licking away at the small pony's tight slit. Fluttershy began to shake slightly and struggled to wriggle through Luna's legs. Luna gently set Fluttershy back on the ground with her magic as Fluttershy was about to climax. Using her own hooves Luna held the small pony and began to speed up her tongue movements. Fluttershy let out small crys and moans, moving her hips and spreading her wings out until the moment finally came.

Fluttershy lay on the cool grass, her eyes shut tight without realizing it. After a moment she opened them to see Luna's soft gave looking deep into her soul. Luna's deep blue eyes were seeing into her. Fluttershy shivvered with so many realizations. Luna lay down next to the pony and streatching her wing out to, again, shield her from the warmth. Leaning down, she kissed Fluttershy on the neck, then up and their lips met for another moment in time.

Luna chuckled at the mess of the beautiul pink mane. Fluttershy couldn't consider fixing it at this time. Her mind was on what had just happened. She gazed up at Luna, seeing her strong body and then feeling it next to her. "Why." Was all that managed to escape from her. Luna just looked at her softly, leaned over, and kissed her again.


End file.
